D Gray-Academy
by Midnight Phantasma
Summary: Allen Walker practically destroys every students' believes when he steps into D. Gray-Academy. Really, what kind of Exorcist hangs out with the Noah, anyway?


**A/N: **Hello! I know I should be working on **Timely Mishaps**, but this has been sitting on my Documents for a while now, so I thought I'd fix it up real quick and publish it! (: Hope you enjoy! (;

* * *

**Disclaimer****: **I don't own anything, I'm just a fan. TT~TT

* * *

D. Gray-Academy

* * *

**World History**

* * *

—**3****rd**** Person POV—**

**~Allen~**

Allen sighed as he stared out the window classroom in boredom. Why was he here again? Oh yeah, Uncle Neah thought being cooped up in the house wasn't good for his health and forced him to go to the same private school he'd gone to as well. Too bad for his uncle, he hadn't been placed with the Noah, like the rest of the extended family, but with the hated Exorcist, hence the black and silver blazer he now wore as uniform. _How ironic, _Allen thought with a smirk.

Realizing class would soon start, Allen flipped on the hood of the black hoody that he'd added to his black and richly silver-lined school uniform, resting above his neatly ironed, but untucked dress shirt and underneath his dark, unbuttoned blazer that held the crest marking him as an Exorcist student; a silver rose cross. Allen tried to relax as he leaned against his chair, shoving his gloved hands into the pockets of his hoody by pushing his blazer back and crossing his combat-booted feet. Allen had always been homeschooled, and usually just hung out with his extended family, but ever since Mana died, he hadn't been the same. Uncle Neah had finally given up, and sent him to D. Gray-Academy, along with Road, Wisely, Lulubell and the twins, who had already been attending though they were all placed in the Noah section.

Students began trickling into the classroom, though nobody took note of him, thankfully. That is, until an overly cheerful read head, pointed him out rather loudly to his friend, "Hey Daisya, I wonder who Gloom&Doom over there is." Allen decided to call him Idiot#1. He had a seemingly over-happy attitude that matched his bright, auburn hair being held up into messy spikes by a brilliant, green bandana, easily showcasing the multiple gold hoops on his ears and only one emerald green eye, a dark eye patch covering the right eye. He dressed sloppily in his uniform, his dress shirt being untucked and its sleeves, along with the sleeves of his blazer, being rolled up to mid-forearms. The tie around his neck had been left untied, with a bright scarf thrown loosely around him, he wore fingerless gloves and a small hammer was strapped to his thigh.

"Not sure Lavi, why don't we go find out?" Idiot#2 said with a mischievous smirk. The wild, brown haired boy was similarly dressed sloppily in his own uniform, except for the fact that he had no scarf and despite the fact that his tie was tied, it was slightly loose around his neck. He also held a dirty, beat up soccer ball in one, fingerless-gloved hand, but his most distinguishing features were the purple streaks that extended from each eye and down to his cheeks like that of clown make-up.

They unsuccessfully tried to sneak up on Allen, who growled out, "Don't even _think_ about it."

"Aww, looks like we've got ourselves a mini-Kanda," sniggered Idiot#1.

"Well he's definitely a mini. Look how small he is!" Idiot#2 snickered rather obnoxiously.

Before Allen could threaten to cut their heads off, a new voice interrupted, "Knock it off you two and leave the poor guy alone!" Allen looked up to see a long haired, Chinese girl scolding them. Her dark, green-tinted hair was mostly held away from her face by being pulled up into high pigtails, with the exception of a couple short strands creating bangs above her pretty, amethyst eyes. The only other thing noticeable thing about her was the extremely and abnormally short, uniform skirt that she managed to pull off while looking innocent.

"Come on Lenalee, we were just trying to get to know him better," Idiot#1 attempted to give her an innocent smile, which she obviously didn't believe for a second, but before she could say anymore, she was interrupted by an extremely familiar voice.

"Allen~!"

Everyone turned to see a young girl—probably a freshman—with spiky dark, inky hair, and big violet eyes that rivaled even Lenalee's, standing at the door with a smile. What had everyone shocked though was her purple Noah uniform. Everyone knew Exorcists and Noah did _not_ get along. The rivalry had been going on for so long that nobody even remembered how it had started, but no one had been willing to end it just yet.

"Allen, there you are~!" Road giggled, though nobody knew who she was talking about. Completely ignoring everyone stares, she skipped into the room, towards the back and ended up on Allen's lap, and to everyone's shock, gave him a quick peck on the lips. They weren't sure of his expression because of the hood, but they expected the worst. Even the newbie's knew about their rivalry.

The reaction Allen gave them though, was, "Huh? Oh, it's just you Road."

Road pouted and whined dramatically, "That's how you greet me? Even after I made you this box of Mitarashi Dango?" At this, she held up a tin box to her chest. "Ah well, I guess I _could_ offer it to the twins—"

At this, Allen pulled her into a tight hug while exclaiming, "You know I love you Road, and I definitely missed you a lot! Now… How about those Mitarashi Dango?"

Everyone sweatdropped with how easily he took the bribery.

Giggling, Road declared, "I knew you'd see it my way!" Opening the box, she quickly fed Allen his favorite snack.

Leaning back, Allen sighed, "Thanks Road, you're the best!"

"I know! Bye-bye Allen, I have to go~!" And with another peck on the lips, she happily skipped out of the room.

Finally noticing everyone's stares, Allen blandly asked, "What?"

"Dude, you're dating a Noah!" Idiot#1 exclaimed, like this was the biggest news he'd ever heard.

"Dating? I'm not dating anybody," Allen answered honestly, wondering why anyone would assume such a thing. Though according to everyone's faces, this was a stupid thing to say.

"Oh, so you mean her kissing you, making you food, and feeding you is a _normal_ thing?" Idiot#2 asked him, sarcasm practically dripping from every word.

Allen just shrugged and replied, "Yeah pretty much."

"How long has this been going on?" Idiot#1 asked in complete horror.

"Um, well I think she first kissed me when she was like two and I was three. But she didn't actually learn to cook—wait, why the hell am I even telling this to you? I don't even know any of you people!"

"Wait, wait a minute! You were only three when you got your first kiss? And you haven't even kissed a different girl since?!" Idiot#1 exclaimed like it was such a crime.

Rolling his eyes, Allen knew the idiot wouldn't shut up until he answered his question. "Anytime a girl gets near me, Road threatens to stab them and gauge their eyes out, so they usually don't stick around for long."

"And this doesn't bother you? Even the tiniest bit?" Idiot#2 asked with an incredulous tone of voice.

"I don't really see what the big deal is." Allen didn't understand why they were making such a big deal about it. This was practically his life on a daily basis.

"The girl loves you, and you're not doing anything about it? That's harsh dude, even if she _is_ a Noah," Idiot#1 shook his head.

Shrugging, and still not knowing why they were freaking out, Allen said, "I know she loves me. She comes to my house almost every morning and tells me when I wake up."

Everyone suddenly went wide eyed, and slightly backed up. "Now what?" Really, he'd gotten so used to all of Road's weird little quirks over the years, so he didn't really think this was anything new.

"Um, dude, how exactly does she get in to your house?" Idiot#2 asked with a nervous edge.

"She makes delicious food, so after she promised to make me breakfast every morning, I gave her a key," Allen simply answered.

"Dude, you're practically married!" Idiot#1 and Idiot#2 screamed in unison, seemingly frightened out of their minds.

"I-I thought it was kind of sweet," A timid, brown-haired freshman stammered with a slight blush. She looked similar to Lenalee due to her Chinese origins, but she held sweet, brown eyes and her shiny, light brown hair just barely brushed her shoulders. She was slightly small, causing her uniform to be bit a larger on her, giving her an innocent look.

"Mei-Ling, not you too!" Cried both idiots, while clinging to the poor girl. Thankfully, Lenalee came to the rescue by smacking them both across the head with her World History textbook.

"Will you two calm down and mind your own business?! Anyway, Lavi where's Bookman? Class should've started five minutes ago," Lenalee asked.

"Who cares where the old panda is, as long as we don't have class," Idiot#1 shrugged it off with a smirk while plopping down on a seat and propping his feet up on the desk.

"Um, I t-think I heard something about an emergency staff meeting, but he should be back soon," an older girl slightly stuttered. The older girl wore her shoulder length, black wavy hair loose around her and her equally dark eyes were lined thickly in eyeliner. Despite this slightly rebellious look, she held a timid air about her, though Allen knew her fit uniform that showed off every ridge and curve must do something to the rest of the male student body.

"Oh, well then we should take the opportunity to introduce ourselves," Lenalee decided with a nod. Turning back to Allen, she held her small hand out and said, "My name's Lenalee Lee. I'm a junior. It's nice to meet you."

"Allen Walker. Sophomore," Allen simply said and shook her hand.

"Lavi Bookman. Senior," Idiot#1 finally introduced himself.

"Daisya Barry. Senior." And there went Idiot#2.

"I-I'm Mei-Ling Lu. I'm a freshman," the other Chinese girl said.

"Miranda Lotto. J-junior," the dark, wavy haired girl stuttered.

Lenalee spoke once again, "The only other person we're missing is Kanda. He's a senior as well."

"Yeah, Yuu-chan thinks he's so cool, so he ditches class whenever he feels like it," Lavi exclaimed with a pout.

"Um Lavi, I think it mostly has to do with you," Lenalee pointed out.

"What? But Yuu-chan would never do that to me!" Lavi exclaimed dramatically, making Allen think that yes, anybody definitely would. Lavi's dramatic ranting was suddenly interrupted by a kick to the head from such a tiny old man, he wasn't even sure how that had been possible. Then again, stranger things have happened.

"Ouch! The hurt you old geezer!" Lavi yelled out indignantly.

"Then learn to respect your elders, you idiot!" He yelled back. Before the argument could continue though, the man who Allen assumed to be Bookman, went to the front of the class and began a lecture on the day's lesson.

Allen sighed. This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

**Physical Education**

* * *

Allen dumped his backpack into his locker, knowing he wouldn't need it for his next class, before he could leave though, he was suddenly surrounded by the five Noah students. For some reason, this caused everybody in the vicinity to stare at them. The black uniformed Akuma students looked on with glee, as if expecting something exciting to happen, while the tan uniformed Finder students looked worriedly at him. For some reason, the regular students had taken sides in the stupid rivalry, unlike the white unformed, science trainees who had decided to stay neutral.

Allen just shrugged it off as he happily greeted his family.

"Allen~!" Road exclaimed as usual, while jumping into his arms, as was her daily routine. The difference between Road's skirt and the rest of the girls on campus was the fact that she'd sown extra layers of fluff underneath to give it a more childish, as well as punkish look that was only helped by the stripped, thigh-length socks, and occasionally, poke-a-dotted ones. She'd also exchanged the school tie for a pretty, long ribbon and wore punk-style Maryjanes.

"I can't believe you actually got stuck with those stupid Exorcists!" Devitto exclaimed.

"Yeah, stupid Exorcist! Hihihi~!" Jasdero giggled. Both had the sloppiest uniforms the school had ever seen, as the poor clothing had practically been ripped apart. Every time they wore it, it looked like they'd gotten out of a brawl, though that wasn't too far from the truth. The dark, gothic makeup and guns held at each others' heads didn't help the situation, not that any of the teachers at the school would be stupid enough to comment on it. The Noah section of the student body had after all been created for those related to the creator of the school, though why Allen had been accepted into the Exorcist section was a mystery to everyone.

"Please! Like I'd be better off having you throw spitballs at me all day," Allen laughed with an eye roll. Despite this though, Allen couldn't deny that he missed them.

"Well at least then you'd know how to get your revenge," Wisely smirked lazily. Allen grinned along with him, both having found the twins' weakness long ago. Wisely actually wore his uniform like a normal student, though the loose clothing gave him a more casual air.

"Plus, at least then you'd be used to _their_ stupidity," Lulubell bluntly stated, as usual. Lulubell was probably the only girl that chose to wear trousers instead of a skirt, though you could hardly mistake her for a guy with her long, golden locks. Other than that, her uniform was always prim and proper.

"Hey, we're not stupid!" Debitto exclaimed indignantly.

"Yeah, not stupid!" Jasdero added, though it didn't really help their case.

Ignoring them, Road said, "And I miss you a lot Allen! Who am I suppose to bother when I get bored?"

Before he had a chance to answer her rhetorical question, the _brrrrring_ of the school bell echoed throughout the building. "Come on, Allen! That's us~!" Road exclaimed, letting him go only to began dragging him down the hall.

"Uh, Road? Where are we going? I thought Exorcist and Noah never had any classes together," Allen said.

"Well, luckily for you, the school board decided that there weren't enough time slots to teach us all separately, no matter how privileged, so now we have to share at least _some_ classes with the Exorcists," Road explained.

They finally made it to the gym, and the guys led him to the boys' locker room before the Exorcists arrived. Allen quickly changed into the assigned PE uniformed, making sure to add the extra long-sleeve he'd brought specifically for this, underneath, and kept his gloves on for good measure, hiding the view of his blackened, left arm. After changing out, they waited for Road and Lulubell and then sat on the bleachers. Fortunately for Allen, they went unnoticed when the Exorcist finally showed up and headed to the locker rooms themselves. Allen wasn't ready to deal with Idiot#1 and 2 just yet.

"So where's the teacher?" Allen asked as leaned back in a relaxed position, which Road immediately took advantage of by snuggling into his chest.

"Bastard doesn't even show up half the time," Devitto scoffed, with an irritated scowl.

"Bastard! Bastard! Hihi~!" Jasdero repeated with his slightly insane laugh.

"Who you calling a bastard?" Lavi called out while he exited the locker room with the rest of the Exorcist.

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know, Exorcist," Devitto sneered.

"You wound me!" Lavi dramatically exclaimed, while having an obviously fake fainting spell, as he was soon caught by Daisya. They started to laugh obnoxiously. Before anymore insults could be thrown, Lenalee looked at Allen and asked curiously, "Who are you?"

Raising an eyebrow, Allen replied, "I clearly remember telling you my name is Allen."

"Whoa! That's you up their shortstack?! Didn't know you were such a cutie!" Lavi sniggered along with Daisya.

"Lay off Bookman! I don't care how gay you are, you are _not _stealing my Allen!" Road yelled at him.

"Pssh, little Allen _wishes_ we were gay!" Daisya laughed, leaning against Lavi for support.

Their laughter was interrupted by the loud, bang of the doors being slammed open harshly by a tall, Japanese teenager, who was the perfect picture of rebellion. His button-up was loose and slightly ruffled clearly visible through his unbutton blazer, tie severely loose around his neck, the sleeves of his blazer and dress shirt shoved and rolled up carelessly above his elbows, and to top it off, he had a katana strapped to his waist. The only neat thing about him was his waist-length, raven hair tied up into a perfect ponytail, but even that wasn't completely neat with messy bangs just barely covering the tops of his dark eyes. In other words, Kanda had arrived.

Kanda's narrowed eyes darted around the gym and immediately zeroed in on Allen, who he glowered at. "What the hell are you doing here you damn beansprout?!"

Ignoring the question, Allen scowled at him. "Would you quit calling me that you girly-haired bastard?!"

"Yuu-chan! You know our little shortstack here?" Lavi laughed, though there was curious glint in his single eye.

"Know each other?" Wisely threw his head back and laughed. "These two idiots were best friends as little kids!" Wisely ignored the scathing glares he received from said "best friends".

"I was never friends with that fucking dipshit!" Kanda denied furiously.

"Same here you fucktard!" Allen growled back at Kanda.

"So why did Kanda throw a kid in the middle of a busy road when he hit Allen?" Lulubell asked blandly.

Lenalee gasped, and trailed off in a trembling voice, "Kanda, you didn't…?"

"Che," Kanda scowled uncomfortably. "Punk didn't die. Just a few broken bones…"

"Few broken bones my ass," Allen muttered with a scoff.

"What was that you fucking beansprout?! Maybe I should chop that old geezer hair of yours and shove it down your throat!"

"Doubt you could with Mugen shoved so far up your ass!"

Before anymore insults could be thrown, a tall, red headed man stormed into the gym, easily bringing everyone's attention to him. Staring at them distastefully, he snarled, "Alright, listen up you dirty, good-for-nothing brats—what the hell are you doing here you damn idiot!?"

Much to everyone's shock, he was suddenly pointing an accusing finger at Allen, who simply stared at him and blandly replied, "Gee, I don't know Uncle Cross, what in the world could a kid my age be doing at a fucking school?"

"Don't play smart-mouth with me, you dumbass! I get that enough from Neah!" Cross growled, irritation visible in his voice.

"Well, maybe if you weren't such an asshole…" was Allen's blunt reply. The Exorcist—excluding Kanda—stared at him in shock, wanting to warn him about Cross, but not wanting to get involve. It looked like they were too late though. Cross slipped his gun out in a swift motion and began shooting at Allen. The Exorcist gaped; despite the fact that they were used to Cross' temper, they'd never seen him flip the lid _this_ quickly.

Fortunately—or unfortunately, depending on your point of view—Allen was used to this sort of treatment from Cross, and expertly dodged every shot, despite Cross' good accuracy. Most of the gym ended up getting destroyed in the long process, though there wasn't a single scratch on Allen. "Wow, I feel so welcomed Uncle," Allen shot out sarcastically when Cross finally stopped, realizing he wasn't going to make a hit anytime soon.

"Like I give a rats ass how you feel! And you're paying for this you damn brat!" Cross ordered with an aggravated growl.

"Don't I always?" Allen rhetorically asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Damn right, kid! Been paying my debts for the past seven years, and you've barely made a scratch you useless punk!"

"Not my fault you don't know how to spend money you don't even fucking _have_!" Allen sneered.

Before their fight could escalate any further, Lenalee stepped up and cutely tugged at Cross' sleeve. "Um sir, could you please stop?" Lenalee looked up at him from under her thick lashes, giving him a small, cute pout. It was obviously an act, but anything to prevent them from destroying the rest of the school. Cross gave her a wicked smirk and replied, "Anything for you, my dear girl."

"Um, I'm pretty sure that's illegal Uncle," Allen deadpanned.

"You don't know a damn thing you insufferable imbecile!"

"I can practically feel your love."

It was at that moment that the bell finally rang, Cross' little target practice with Allen having taken up most of the class period. Everyone evacuated the destroyed gym before anything else could occur, and quickly headed towards the locker rooms. Allen was just glad he wouldn't have to deal with the man for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Geometry**

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me," Allen sighed. _Of all the people…_

"Well, hello there, boy," Tyki smirked, leaning casually against his desk, cigarette held loosely between his lips.

"Allen~!" Road called, finally catching up to him, she clung to his arm and asked with a pout, "Why didn't you wait for me?" Before he could reply though, Road suddenly launched herself at Tyki, exclaiming, "Hi, Uncle Tyki~!"

"Hello Road," Tyki greeted with an exasperated sigh.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Allen scowled.

"What's with the face boy? Didn't you miss me?" Tyki grinned.

"You stabbed me in the heart you bastard!" Allen exclaimed with an accusing finger, just in time for Mei-Ling to hear as she entered the classroom on her own.

Gasping, she exclaimed in a rather loud voice, "He did what?!" Realizing how loud she'd been, she covered her mouth with a bright blush.

"What is it Mei-Ling?!" Lenalee shouted in a rather worried voice, quickly rushing in along with the rest of the Exorcists.

"H-he…" Mei-Ling stuttered, giving Tyki a small fearful look.

"It wasn't that bad, boy! It was just a little hole! And look on the bright side, you survived," Tyki gave a slightly nervous smile to the still glowering Allen.

"Um, Allen, what's going on?" Lenalee asked wearily.

"My family is screwed up! That's what!" Allen slightly shouted, just as the rest of the Noah students walked in. With a sigh, they realized Allen was about to go into one of his famous rants, and briefly wondered if it had to do with his large amount of debts. They soon got their answer. "Sheryl almost succeeded in slicing me to pieces for 'corrupting' his precious Road!—"

Said girl giggled.

"—Tyki poked a damn hole in my heart!—"

Tyki rolled his eyes.

"—Road almost gouged my eye out!—"

Road smirked.

"—Lulubell attacked me with her damn whip for breaking her sunglasses!—"

Lulubell blinked.

"—The twins and Cross always use me as target practice with those damn guns!—"

Jasdevi muttered something about him deserving it after getting stuck with his debts.

"—And who could forget when the Earl almost chopped my head off with that fucking broadsword of his!" Allen finally finished with a wail.

After a moment of awkward silence, Wisely piped up, "You forgot to mention the time Uncle Neah gave you a concussion." This caused everyone else to glare at him for even bringing that up.

Shockingly, instead of causing Allen further depression, he instead straightened up and gave Wisely a serious look. "Wisely, you've yet to hurt me! You're my new favorite!" Wisely grinned triumphantly, ignoring the irritated glares he received from both Tyki and Road.

Kanda suddenly shoved his way through everyone standing around, making them all jump as the late-bell unexpectedly rang with an obnoxious _brrrrring_. "Would you stop being such a sissy you dumbass beansprout," he sneered as he headed for a desk in the back.

Surprisingly, Allen followed and sat next to him without receiving protest, muttering, "Maybe when you stop being such an uptight asshole."

Everyone took this as their cue and headed for their desks, which were specifically assigned by Tyki. Thankfully, the class was large enough for thirty students—this being for the Finder and Akuma student classes—so twelve measly students were easily fitted. Tyki had both Daisya and Lavi in the front row, each sitting on opposite sides of the room, with Lenalee sitting smack dab in the middle, a couple of sits between each of the three. Mei-Ling and Miranda set next to each other in the second row, right behind Lenalee. Jasdero and Devitto were separated as well, sitting on opposite sides in the third row, and Kanda had been put alone in the back corner on the opposite side of the room of Lavi, specifically keeping him away. Since Lulubell and Wisely usually weren't much of problem, he didn't mind where they sat, though Tyki knew he wouldn't be able to keep Road away from Allen, who now sat between her and Kanda.

As Tyki started the hardly planned out lesson, half of them didn't pay much attention, not that he cared too much. The only reason he'd taken the dumb job in the first place was because he knew the Earl disapproved of him—a high ranking citizen—dressing up as a hobo and hanging out with his friends while taking side jobs along with them. This was to at least appease his head of family, and what better way than to work at one of the branches of academies that he'd created?

Allen sighed in boredom, leaning back in his chair, briefly noting Road doodling pictures of them while happily humming and swinging her legs back and forth. Kanda, who had been staring out the window in disinterest, finally spared him a glance and harshly muttered, "What the hell happened to your hair and face, beansprout? Last I remember, it was almost as bright as the rabbit's!" Allen wasn't sure who this 'rabbit' was, but he could easily guess it was Lavi. "Probably one of the few reasons I haven't killed him yet," Kanda muttered under his breath.

Allen flinched at his first question, but then smirked at what he said next. "What was that Kanda? Did you miss me?"

Kanda merely glared at him, clearly knowing he was avoiding the question. Fidgeting, Allen sighed and finally whispered back, "Not soon after you left for Japan, Mana decided to take me to the park and teach me a couple new tricks. I had a really bad feeling, but I ignored it thinking it was just a simple walk across the street. When we crossed the road, a car swerved in from the corner and hit Mana dead on, with me not far behind. That's how I got the scar. The doctor said my hair had been bleached from its color because of the trauma." By the time Allen had finished his explanation in a trembling voice, he was shaking at the onslaught of memories.

The screeching tires; the rough pavement; the stinging and sharp car glass digging into his face; the blaring sirens, and then, darkness.

"_Mana! Mana! Where's Mana?! I want Mana!"_

"_Allen, Mana is no longer with us."_

"_B-but… NO! He promised! H-he promised…"_

Allen was jolted from the nightmarish memories by a smaller hand squeezing his in comfort. Allen relaxed from his stiff position as Road continued holding his hand tightly, and rubbed his arm as she leaned against him. Kanda let out a string of fowl words as his face hardened and he clenched his fists in frustration. Thankfully, nobody but that two sitting with him had noticed the exchange, most staring as Tyki droned on over some equation or the other in boredom, with a few exceptions who paid rapt attention. Even Tyki seemed bored from his own lecture.

By the time class ended, Allen had calmed down and still knew nothing on the Distance Fromula.

* * *

**English**

* * *

Most would think that Professor Nyne was one of the few sane workers at the academy, but Allen knew better. She was after all the one who had whipped Cross back into shape after he had turned into a womanizing drunkard do to Maria's death. Literally. Allen could see the tip of the whip hanging at her belt, mostly hidden by her coat so as not to frighten the younger ones too badly. Unlike a lot of the professors though, she did take her job seriously and acted professional about it—unless Cross was being a bastard, then all sanity went out the window and the whip came out. So it was no surprise that she didn't even hint to the small class of Exorcists of her relation to him.

She, like Tyki, was smart enough to separate Kanda, Lavi, and Daisya to different corners of the room—Lavi and Kanda being the furthest apart. Miranda and Mei-Ling sat at the front and she'd moved Allen from his chosen spot next Kanda, in favor of having him sit next to Lenalee in the middle of the second row of seats. Professor Nyne was extremely busy grading a large number of essays that had been turned in last week—Allen was thankfully exempt from it—so they were given small assignments that they were allowed to work with others if they sat next to someone. Lenalee, of course, took the opportunity to get to know him better.

"So Allen, how do you like the school so far?" She began with the standard question.

Allen merely shrugged and replied, "It's alright."

"Yeah, sorry about Lavi and Daisya. They tend to get a bit carried away," Lenalee said sheepishly in an apologetic tone.

Allen just shrugged it off. Lenalee gave him a nervous glance and with an embarrassed blush, began, "I'm really sorry to ask this, but… wouldn't the thing you have with Road be considered incest?" Lenalee ducked her head at this, expecting the worst.

Instead, Allen just laughed lightly, though he tried to keep it down considering the room was quiet for the most part. "Actually, not really. It turns out that my father's younger brother, Uncle Neah, is only his half sibling through their father. Uncle Neah's mom apparently had other kids—Sheril and Tyki—who were half brothers to him, so it's Uncle Neah's extended family. Plus, there's the fact that Mana also adopted me as a boy. I still consider them family, even if Road gets carried away," Allen smiled.

"Oh! Okay! Either way, sorry I asked such a personal question, I was just a little confused because of what happened last hour. Are they really okay though? Some of the things you said…" Lenalee trailed off in a worried voice.

"Oh, they're fine, I just needed to get that off my chest. Really though, it's almost as bad as some of the things I've done to them as well," Allen shook his head with a rueful grin.

"Really? Like what?" Lenalee leaned in with a curious look.

"Well, other than humiliating Tyki at strip poker all the time, there was the time I slashed him across the chest with a sword," Allen said thoughtfully.

Lenalee gasped and then cocked her head to the side. "Where did you get a sword?"

Rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish manner, Allen gave her another rueful grin and trailed off, "I may have borrowed a certain Japanese boy's katana…" At this, he gave Kanda a not so discreet look from the corner of his eye. He briefly noted Kanda sharpening his Katana in a threatening manner while giving Lavi a scathing glare, and wondered what the idiot had done this time.

"Right! I was wondering about that! How do you know Kanda?" Lenalee asked.

"Eh, we were just neighbors and the rest of the kids on the street were idiots," Allen shrugged, as if saying one plus one equals two.

"Well you must have certainly made an impression! I've never seen somebody sit next to Kanda without getting knocked across the room!" Lenalee giggled.

"Not really… Then again, I think I remind him of someone," Allen mused, thinking back to the only time Kanda had ever mentioned Alma. As far as he knew, Kanda had never even said as much to anybody else.

"You mean, you really think before you, Kanda might have had a…" Lenalee trailed off with a worried frown.

"I'm not sure, it's just merely a guess," Allen shook his head.

Lenalee just shrugged, though a frown still tugged at her brows. "Say, I know it's most likely you'd choose your family, but would you like to sit next to us during lunch?"

Nodding eagerly, Allen replied, "Sure!"

"Really?" Lenalee gave him a surprise glance.

"Yeah. Uncle Neah recently decided to have us move in with them, so I have enough of them at home as it is," Allen laughed.

"Alright then!" Lenalee agreed just as the bell let out a piercing _brrrrring_. Dropping off the assignments they'd somehow managed to complete, Lenalee began to lead Allen through the large campus—something Allen was grateful for, as Road had been the one to show him to his classes whether she had them with him or not. Allen, after all, wasn't known for his sense of direction. Though it was doubtful he was born with it in the first place.

* * *

**Lunch**

* * *

The whole cafeteria stared at Allen in unconcealed shock, their jaws practically on the ground. It just wasn't possible. Nobody in the large room believed Allen would be able to even make a dent on the pile of food he somehow managed to carry without toppling over. Lenalee, the most nervous of them all, carefully led Allen to where the rest of the Exorcist sat. Apparently, they always let Kanda choose the table because they knew he wouldn't sit with them otherwise. Kanda called it harassment.

"Whoa! Is that you there shortstack!?" Lavi exclaimed in wonder.

Poking his head around his lunch, Allen offered him a scowl. "The name's Allen!"

"Still a damn glutton I see," Kanda commented lazily.

"And you're still a soba-eating freak!" Allen shot back and began to dig enthusiastically into his food, though nobody believed he would actually finish it.

"Come on, Kanda! You still haven't told us how you became friends with shorty over there," Daisya commented, causing the rest to lean in curiously with the exception of Lenalee. Everyone ignored Allen's muffled exclamation of, "It's Allen!"

"I'm not friends with that dumbass of a beansprout!" Kanda scowled, not liking the way Lenalee giggled to herself. Thankfully, it went unnoticed.

"I'm not a dumbass you shitface!" Allen growled, poking his head around the pile of food to pointedly glare at Kanda.

"Really? If that midget of yours hadn't shown you to each and every class, how much do you want to bet that you would've ended up in the school on the other fucking side of town?" Kanda asked smartly. Allen flushed and returned back to devouring his food. They had to admit, he'd ate more than they thought, but they still doubted he'd even finish half of the food he'd ordered.

"He can't be that bad," Mei-Ling muttered with a frown.

"I once woke up to find that he'd slept in my living room over night because he couldn't find his fucking house," Kanda pointed out with an irritated frown to prove his point.

Nobody understood at first, until Lenalee exclaimed, "But I thought you guys used to be next door neighbors!"

"That's my fucking point!"

Kanda expertly dodge the food thrown his way. "Shut your bigass trap, dipshit!"

"Ha! But that proves you're friends if you two know each other so well!" Lavi pointed out triumphantly.

Allen surprisingly spoke up before Kanda had a chance to strangle him. "No, it proves that both you and I are experts at dodging that damn katana he carries around."

Everyone had to concede at this. Mei-Ling then piped up, "Is Professor Cross _really_ your uncle?"

From behind the pile of depleting food, they heard Allen snort, "Yeah right! Like I'd ever be related to that womanizing bastard! He's just been a family friend as long as I can remember."

"Yeah, but what was up with the whole seven year debt paying he mentioned?" Daisya asked.

"Oh, _that_," Allen muttered. "When I was eight and Kanda was eleven, Kanda thought it was a good idea that creating a booby trap around our houses to throw daggers at people we didn't like was a good idea, and I thought it was better than other methods he'd taken to getting rid people, and a lot cleaner, so I agreed." Everybody sweatdropped, wondering how getting stabbed by daggers was clean. Suddenly, they were glad they hadn't met Kanda as children. Allen continued, "Our first victim turned out to be Uncle Cross by accident. Since nobody else was home, it was up to us to negotiate my punishment. Ten years of servitude was my sentence."

"That's awful! Remind me to never hire you guys as lawyers!" Lavi exclaimed with a horrified look.

Smacking him harshly—there wasn't enough space to pull out Mugen—Kanda growled, "The fucking asshole wanted to give us fifty years! Each!"

"Then remind me to have you as a lawyer if I ever need one," Lavi whimpered.

Kanda scoffed, "Like I'd do anything to help _you_ out, you stupid rabbit."

"Aww, don't be so mean to me, Yuu-chan~!" Lavi cried dramatically. Kanda's only response to this was to harshly shove him off his seat.

"And you still haven't answered the question," Daisya smirked. "How did you two actually become friends?"

"We're_ not_ friends," Allen argued after swallowing another bite of food, but then relented, "But if you really want to know how we met, it's simple. Kanda tried to chop my head off when I was six."

"Gee, what a great way to start a friendship," Daisya commented dryly, as a dazed Lavi dragged himself back onto his seat.

Kanda just scowled, and Allen continued to eat his way through the pile a food. Much to their surprise, he was actually half-way done, but they expected him to give up any second now.

"S-so is it true?" It was Miranda who surprisingly stuttered out, causing them to look at her questioningly. She blushed at this, but managed to elaborate, "About Cross and Nyne dating."

"Oh, that?" Allen said through bites of food. "That's old news. They're getting married next week."

This caused Lenalee and Mei-Ling to start squealing in delight, throwing out compliments such as, "Wow, that's great!" and "Aww, that's so sweet!"

Surprisingly, Allen grimaced and said, "Not really. It just gives the family a chance to all show up at once, and of course, I'll be dragged there too."

"You're family can't be that bad," Lenalee tried to reassure him with a nervous laugh.

"No. They're that fucking bad," Kanda surprisingly agreed with a grimace, like he just ate something sour.

"Ah, that's right," Allen suddenly smirked, "That means you'll be dragged along as well."

"Over my fucking dead body," Kanda growled.

"That can be arranged," Allen simply shrugged as he picked up his shockingly empty tray, just as the bell rang and walked away.

"Hey beansprout!" Kanda called out.

"What?!"

"You're going the wrong way, dumbass!"

"Damn it!"

* * *

**Art**

* * *

"Oh, Yuu~! Who's your little friend?" Professor Tiedoll asked as the Exorcists begin to walk into the room, causing Lavi, Daisya, and Allen to snicker.

"Don't call me that, damn it! And what friend?" Kanda scowled.

"The small, white-haired one!" Tiedoll exclaimed, making Allen to frown.

"I'm surprised you forgot the little brat who would always empty out our fridge," Kanda scoffed.

"Wait! That was you who he was always talking about?" Daisya suddenly pointed at Allen, causing Allen to raise his eyebrows in confusion.

"That's right, son!" Tiedoll exclaimed.

"Don't call me that, old man!" Daisya scowled, which made Allen understand. They must have adopted Daisya sometime after they'd moved out and Kanda had left for Japan, when Allen was twelve.

Tiedoll just continued to smile idiotically, and then turned to Allen, "So it is you, Allen! Did you practice those art lessons I gave you?"

Allen grimaced and replied, "Please don't remind me."

"Oh, I'm sure you've gotten better by now!" Tiedoll continued enthusiastically. Allen winced.

"Yes, _Allen_," Kanda suddenly agreed, making Allen freeze. Kanda never used his name unless he was up to something. With a wicked smirk, Kanda continued, "Why don't you give us a demonstration?"

"Hell no!" Allen protested furiously.

Tiedoll completely ignored him and eagerly pushed Allen towards the old blackboard at the back of the classroom, and handing him a piece of chalk, he exclaimed, "Draw something for us, Allen!"

Allen shook his head frantically, but before he could protest any further, Tiedoll addressed the class, "Who would like to volunteer to be Allen's model?"

"How about you, rabbit?" Kanda smirked.

Despite how idiotic Lavi acted, he was in fact, not stupid. So, shaking his head, he replied, "I don't think so! Sorry shortstack, but you are _not_ ruining this beautiful face!"

Allen suddenly wished he had been stupid enough to say yes.

"I'll do it," Lenalee raised her hand hesitantly.

Anxiously shaking his head, Lavi exclaimed, "Are you insane, Lenalee?! If he deforms your face, do you know what Komui will _do_ to him?!"

Suddenly, all the color left Lenalee's face, making her as white as a sheet, and she said in a slightly trembling voice, "Allen, it would probably be best if you did not attempt to draw me."

Allen nodded wearily in return. He wasn't sure what they were talking about, but he definitely did not want to find out anytime soon. Just as he was about to plead to Tiedoll to not make him do this, Miranda surprisingly stepped up with a reassuring smile, and said, "Y-you can draw me. I'm sure no one will kill you if you mess up."

This only gave Allen more insight as to what Lavi had been talking about, making him shudder slightly. Looking at Miranda, he said in a careful tone, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Turning back to the board, Allen raised his hand, and began to draw Miranda. Or at least, he attempted. Allen cringed as he saw how it was turning out. Fortunately, nobody could see it. At least not yet.

"Hurry it up, beansprout!" Kanda said tauntingly, making Allen scowl.

Allen stalled for another couple minutes, before Kanda finally dragged him to the side, showcasing the horror that was Allen's drawing. It was so silent you'd be able to hear a pin drop, and then a giggle, and then so much laughter Allen's face turned bright red from embarrassment.

"Oh, c'mon! It wasn't that bad, shortstack!" Lavi called out in between laughter, as Allen stomped towards the doorway. The only response he received was Allen slamming the door as he left the classroom.

_I'm going to __**slaughter**__ the guy_, Allen thought viciously, stalking down the hallway, fists clenched at his side.

* * *

**Chemistry**

* * *

Allen had contemplated on ditching out on his last class, but knew he wouldn't hear the end of it from Neah. So, it was with great reluctance that he stepped into Professor Lee's class at last minute. Thankfully, this allowed for nobody to make any comments as the last minute bell rang with piercing _brrrrring_. He silently took his seat next to Road, as the professor began to call for attendance in a rather cheerful voice.

Once he finished with the attendance, the professor looked straight at Allen with a smirk, and said, "So I hear we have a new student."

Allen frowned in annoyance, not having expected for any of the professors to make him introduce himself, but before the professor could continue, the rest of the class groaned in exasperation.

"Seriously, Komui?! Not this again," Lavi called out, irritation clear in his voice.

"Yes, Brother! Must you do this every time?" Lenalee asked, clearly embarrassed. Allen's eyes widened in surprise, and then he almost smacked himself in the face for not realizing sooner that they shared the same last name. So, this was the 'Komui' Lavi had been speaking about earlier.

"But my dear Lenalee~! I have to protect you!" Komui declared, pulling a huge rifle out of practically nowhere, causing Allen's eyes to widen in fear.

"Now," Komui said, turning to Allen with a dangerous glint in his eye, "I have some questions to ask."

"But Komui!" Road whined, "Allen's mine! Stop harassing him!"

Unfortunately, Komui wasn't convinced. "All the more to interrogate him! What if he turns out to be a cheating scumbag!?"

Pulling off one of the puppets key chained to her bag, Road threw it at Komui's face and yelled, "Don't call my Allen a cheating scumbag!"

"Ow!" Komui cried, as he stumbled back and clutched the eye that had been hit. "Road, don't make me give you detention!"

"Fine, then! I'll just destroy your stupid robots again!" Road threatened with a scowl.

"No! Anything but my robots!" Komui cried dramatically.

Allen sweatdropped. Was this really their teacher?

"Then leave my Allen alone!" Road demanded.

Straightening up, Komui got out a remote control with a large, red button on it, and said, "Fine. But if I can't interrogate him, then my beautiful Komurin II will!"

"NO!" the class shouted in panic, but they were too late. With a crazed laugh, Komui pressed the red button.

It was silent for a moment. And then, you could hear a large _THUMP THUMP THUMP_, as if something ridiculously large was headed their way. It wasn't long before Allen looked up to see a giant robot tearing its way through the classroom.

"My beautiful Komurin!" Komui exclaimed, and then pointing at Allen, Komui commanded, "Interrogate him!"

"Allen?" Road whispered, as the robot's head slowly turned to look at him.

"Yes?" Allen gulped.

"Run!"

That was all the encouragement Allen needed. Allen wrenched his way through the wreckage, slightly stumbling as he felt the robot give chase. Sprinting his way down the corridor, Allen had only one thought in mind.

_I'm going to fucking kill you, Neah!_

* * *

**A/N: **Ah, poor Allen. He just can't get a break! (x Haha, and if you're wondering, I'm just leaving this as a one-shot. Yup, sorry! I was originally going to make it multi-chapter, but I don't have the time, or the plot for that matter, and I'm trying to focus on my other **D. Gray-Man** fic, **Timely Mishaps**, so this is all you get! :D Well, hope you liked it, and tell me what you thought! ^,^


End file.
